Oga in Remnant
by Magnus72Bolt
Summary: RWBY x Beelzebub crossover! Cause it needed to happen! Oga x Weiss pairing. Oga falls into a portal and ends up in Remnant with what seems to be no way of getting home. What will he do we he meets team RWBY? What will happen when he goes to Beacon Academy? Will he ever taste the delicious Croquette again? Please Read!


**Is this Heck? **

**Yo! This is a RWBY x Beelzebub crossover. I have to rights to either of them. Both are great series that everyone should watch or in Beelzebub's case read the manga cause its good.**

**This is set during volume 2 of Rwby and after the Lucifer Fight in Beelzebub. **

**The main pairing is Oga x Weiss**

**Other Pairings Jaune x Pyrrha, Nora x Ren**

**Oga will be the only character that is blatantly written OOC, as in he is smarter then he usually is and that's it, because writing dumb characters is too hard for me and man Oga is dumb, but I still love him and he is still the coolest delinquent character that I know of. Every other character I am trying to write as close to character as I can or as I perceive them.**

**Hope You enjoy the story!**

XOXOXOXXOXOOXXOXOXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXXOOXOXOXOOXXO

Oga Tatsumi was your average joe… except he really wasn't. Oga was a contractor to the prince of Hell itself Beel a baby boy. After building a connection that surpasses most father and son relationships and defeating every foe that came their way Beel as well as Hilda and demon co. were commanded to depart back to the demon world immediately. Oga who is now about to enter his second year at Ishiyama high was walking down to his and Beel's favorite Croquet shop.

"_I can't believe it's been two months now, why did that moron of a Demon lord have to suddenly change his mind_" Oga thinks bitterly to himself _"Things haven't been the same, fighting has started to become a chore, everyday more and more idiots thinking they can beat me" _Oga makes it to the Croquet stand

"Oi can I get two croquets please?' Oga asks the lady running the stand respectfully

"Yes, that will 500 yen" She replies back to which Oga gives her the proper amount "Alright they will be out in two minutes, feel free to sit on the bench"

Oga turns around and starts walking towards the bench when suddenly a portal appeared beneath him sucking him in "What the HELLLLLLLLLLLL!" Oga shouts as he falls through and lands in the middle of a broken-down alleyway, Oga looks up only to see the portal disappear. _"Where am I?"_ he wonders to himself as he starts to walk around checking his surroundings. He seems to be in a post-apocalyptic city with no one in sight. "_Maybe I am in Hell…"_ Oga wonders the thought itself making him a little happy.

"RAWR" Oga turns down what was just an empty street to see a Black and white wolf with red eyes "_This is definitely Hell, maybe Beel wanted to see me, but couldn't he have waited till after I got the croquettes_" Oga thinks bitter sweetly with expression of I am going to tell you off when I see you, completely forgetting the presence of the demon wolf.

"RAAWWR" suddenly the wolf was upon him and slashed down at him and with a speed that no ordinary human could possibly have Oga dodged the attack "Oi don't interrupt me when I'm trying to think" Oga cocks his fist aiming right for the wolfs head "ROCKET PUNCH!" Oga shouts as his fist connects with the wolf's face. The wolf's head snapped back violently and the wolf fell to the ground.

"That will teach you to mess with me demon wolf" Oga taunts as he kneels over the wolf's body when he sees something peculiar. The wolf's body started to dissipate and disappear. _"Strange, it must to been some weak summon or something…_" Oga thinks briefly before hearing similar howling. Where the first wolf appeared was now fourteen demon wolves.

"Alright whose first" Oga states as he gets into a fighting stance, a big grin on his face _"Now this is exciting_" Oga thought to himself as the wolves began their charge.

"WOLVE CRUSHER"

"FLASH KICK"  
ROCKET PUNCH"

Oga continuously shouts for every punch and kick, each attack stopping the demon wolf in it's tracks and ending its life. After the brief fight Oga continuous his journey onwards going the way the demons came from figuring that the demon wolves came from somewhere. After a mind nulling ten minutes, Oga was again bored with nothing to fight and the buildings seemingly going on forever. "I wish something would happen" Oga asks aloud as if expecting his wish to suddenly come true.

"BOOM" "POW POW POW" "SHINK SHANK" "BOOM BOOM" some prayers are answered it seems

Oga rushes off to where he hears the scuffle. When he arrives on the scene he sees something he has never seen before. At the center of the scuffle are four beautiful young girls, a older man, and a corgi in the middle of thirty Demon wolves. The girl with black hair and bow is throwing out a katana pistol and his using a ribbon to pull the trigger slash and shooting opponents constantly. The blond haired girl with a chest that rivals Hilda's is punching the wolves head on and shooting out blast after blast right from her gauntlets. The little red riding hood girl was working a huge scythe slicing through enemies like butter. The last girl with th whitest hair he has even seen was elegantly using emblems to transverse the field and using her rapier to pierce her foes. Needless to say Oga was impressed with the four girls and watched them as they finished off the wolves.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

"Alright that makes the last of this group" Ruby states victoriously as she compacts her weapon and puts it on her back

"Right! This horde of Beowolves have been defeated now onto the next area" Doctor Oobleck states indifferently pointing his hand into the air

"_Great we've only been going for four hours now and he still wants us to keep moving without any breaks, but this is what I signed up for_" Weiss thinks to herself with determination to see their mission through even though Oobleck refuses to let them rest.

"Professor we are not alone" Blake statement brings Weiss out of her thoughts. Blake with her weapon ready points to some rumble off in the distance. There they see a man with messy dark brown hair. wearing a plain white t-short, a dark brown leather jacket unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans, and blank and white tennis shoes.

"Identify yourself and we won't hurt you" Ruby says to the unknown man while having her weapon ready to go. The man starts walking towards the group, he gets to about fifteen feet away before Yang says "That's close enough answer her question" her face showing that shes ready to throw down while the unknown man has an amused expression clearly showing his black as night eyes.

"The name is Tatsumi, Oga Tatsumi. Those are some cool weapons" Oga says nonchalantly as he stares specifically at Ruby's weapon. Ruby blushes at the praise

"Why are you here Mr. Tatsumi?" Oobleck asks as he stands in front of team RWBY

"Fell into a portal" Oga answers as he shrugs. Everyone stares blankly at him, not believing his very simple statement.

"Right… you just happened to be in a dangerous area full of Grimm, because you fell into a portal" Yang says mockingly. Oga frowns at this

"Can you just point me towards the city and I'll be on my way" Oga says clearly enraged that he is being treated poorly.

"But you don't have any weapons, how are you going to protect yourself?" Ruby asks clearly worried that he might actually be a regular civilian

"If you're not going to help, then I'll be going now" Oga says as he puts his hands in his pockets and turns around.

"Look we're sorry if we offended you, we are hesitant to help because the white fang may be out here" Weiss says surprising the others that she was reaching out to him. Oga turns around

"Tell me, where am I? and who are you guys?" Oga says as he stares into Weiss his eyes with a face of indifference.

"We are currently in the ruins of Mt. Glenn, I am Weiss Schnee" Weiss says as she introduces herself

"I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY" Ruby states proudly

"Yang Xiao Long, Rubies older sis" Yang says as she points to herself

"Blake" Blake

"Doctor Oobleck, teacher at Beacon Academy" Doctor Oobleck states proudly

"And this is Zwei!" Ruby holds up Zwei, Zwei happily barks. Oga smirks it reminded him of when he would hold beel. Now with mood on a better tone the conversation continues.

"So, is this Hell?" Oga asks Weiss

"What do mean by Hell?" Weiss asks "_I've never heard that word before"_

"The place where demons live, like those wolf things" Oga says, clear panic showing on his face

"Those wolf things are Grimm, they are all over Remnant trying to push humanity to extinction" Weiss states matter of factly

"Never heard of Grimm or Remnant" Oga says now upset

"…"

"…"

"Your joking?" Weiss asks hesitantly

"Nope, I'm from Japan, we don't have Grimm" Oga says as he gets on his knees "Now I'm stuck in a different realm" Oga cries out

"Girls this man is what we call delusional, I call a bullhead to pick him up immediately" Oobleck states as he goes to grab Oga

"Hands off old man or else ill knock you into the ground" Oga is suddenly standing up and behind Oobleck. "_How did he get up so fast_" Weiss wondered

"Ruby you and your team need to back away from this man immediately" Oobleck commands as he gets his weapon prepared facing down Oga. Mean while team RWBY backs away, Ruby is holding Zwei

"Finally, we get to see the teach in action" Yang states in excitement

"Young man calm down or else I will be forced to calm you down" Oobleck threatens

"Stop talking and fight me already" Oga challenges with a smile on his face. Oobleck grimaces at this, not sensing any aura on the kid, Oobleck plans to hit him hard and fast and not set the kid on fire.

"Whoosh" Oobleck charges forward aiming his weapon at Oga's gut, he expects Oga to dodge, to which he has multiple follow up attacks planned. Only to his surprise his first attack made perfect contact, Oga didn't even move. The attack itself didn't even seem to faze him.

"That's a nice attack, but now its my turn" Oga says as he cocks his fist back "ROCKET PUNCH" Oga shouts as he throws his punch at Oobleck only for Oobleck to dodge, but Oga didn't let up he kept throwing punch after punch shouting all his moves, Oobleck dodging them all.

"Wow that guys no joke, he is strong" Yang states seemingly impressed

"And dumb, who shouts out their own moves" Weiss states coldly. Oobleck jumps out of Oga's range

"How are you standing after taking a full hit from me with no aura?" Oobleck questions not understanding how Oga is still conscious

"What are you even saying, I'm standing cause I'm stronger than your attack" Oga says matter of factly like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Wait he doesn't have aura!" Ruby shouts

"Whoosh" Oobleck again charges putting more strength and speed into his swings, except now Oga is dodging all his attacks. They both begin to go back and forth trying to hit their opponent while dodging their attacks. Oga strikes Oobleck in the shoulder sending Oobleck off balance and a second connects with Oobleck's face launching him ten feet away. Team RWBY steps forward to help

"No stay back" Oobleck says calmly as he gets back up "That was quite the punch" Oobleck praises Oga

"Your quite sturdy yourself, most men go unconscious after one hit" Oga says his own praise

"You win this fight Oga, you sound insane, you have no aura, no weapons, or supplies at all. Saying that, if you cooperate with us and help us with our mission, I will insure you get the help you need, I know my superior Ozpin will want to meet with you as soon as we get back" Oobleck says as he approaches Oga and extends his hand to him

"Whatever old man as long as I get out of this place I'm good" Oga says as he shrugs and shakes Ooblecks hand

"Wait he is coming with us now?" Blake questions

"Yes, he will be a useful asset I'm sure" Oobleck answers

"How can he fight without aura?" Yang questions with a confused face

"I don't know Ms. Long, but I'm going to find out" Oobleck answers proudly

"Who cares about Aura whatsits fighting is all about spirit" Oga says as he pounds his chest with his right hand

"I mean that's pretty close to how Aura works anyway, but we should get a move on the sky is turning dark" Ruby states the obvious change of the sky

"Right you are Ms. Rose, girls make camp in this building your leader and I will secure the perimeter" Oobleck says as he throws his pack at Yang

"What about me?" Oga questions

"Uhhh you go with those three" Oobleck answers as he Ruby go around a corner

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So Oga you say you're from a different world huh, what is it like there?" Yang questions earnestly as she and everyone else are setting up camp. Oga is currently setting up the fire

"Oh Japan, it's nice and all, but I live in the more dangerous part of town, full of thugs and delinquents. My school was much of the same. I'm starting my second year there soon and I'm already the top delinquent in the whole school" Oga explains proudly

"How is being a bully something to be proud of?" Blake says rhetorically as she glares at Oga

"Listen it's just how my school works, besides it's not my fault everyone challenges me. As a man I refuse to back down" Oga says sincerely

"In Japan is there really no Grimm, Aura, or Semblances?" Weiss ask as she sits by Oga having finished her tasks

"Not at all, none of those things exists at least to my knowledge, but we do have demons which are generally evil like Grimm" Oga responds thoughtfully

"If you are from a different world than how are you handling this so well?" Blake questions as she too sits by the fire that Oga just started

"Well it wouldn't be my first time going into another realm. I am worried that I won't be able to leave though, because I had a friend whose whole gimmick was teleporting people from place to place and in between realms and I don't think he is here" Oga answers solemnly

"Are you a warrior from where you're from? because you are way stronger than aura less people in our world" Yang says as she sits across from Oga leaning forward giving Oga a good show if he was perverted

"No, I just really enjoy fighting, but now I'm at a stand still because I've beaten all my opponents already in my world and judging from the glasses guy I won't be finding an opponent strong enough in this world" Oga states as he pokes a stick in the fire

"Oh please, Oobleck went easy on you, if he went all out, you wouldn't stand a chance" Weiss says as she smirks at Oga

"Funny, I was holding back too, because of was a afraid to hurt him" Oga says and he starts to chuckle "You guys may not believe anything I say, but that's fine with me" Oga throws his stick into the fire "As long as we get along during this mission hunting for the White Fang" He looks back at Weiss "You have a cool scar on your left eye. It makes you look really strong" Oga compliments Weiss to which Weiss blushes slightly

"Aww is the Ice Queen melting?" Yang Teases

"Shut is Yang, I have no interest in the delusional" Weiss says as she crosses her arms and looks away

"Hey I thought we were good, as I thought all women are troublesome" Oga states offhandedly

"It's your fault for saying weird things" Weiss says coldly as she looks back at Oga

"What if I'm telling the truth?" Oga challenges her

"Oh no, it's sad how much you believe your own story, if your telling the truth I owe you a favor and when your proven delusional you will owe me a favor of my choosing" Weiss challenges happily as if there is no way she will lose. She extends her hand forward

"You're on Snowflake" Oga taunts as he shakes her hand firmly "_so soft_" he thinks solely to himself about her hands

"Well this is interesting, can't wait to see where this goes" Yang says excitedly

"It's been fun girls, but I'm exhausted, let me know if you need anything" Oga says as he goes to a corner of the room to sleep, without a sleeping bag of course, before drifting off to sleep he hears the other girls wish him a goodnight his lasts thought being "When I win the bet what should I make the pretty white haired chick do, if anything I liked to date her, I have never dated before. She is definitely my type too, short, cute, with a snarky attitude, Maybe being here isn't so bad after all"

XOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I hope you enjoyed the read. Let me know what you think**


End file.
